Endoscopes have long been used to examine for tumors and other abnormal conditions. They can also be used to examine a developing fetus through the vagina. For adequate inspection and examination, proper illumination is required. A light source is needed to transmit light through the endoscope through the distal insertable end thereof. Light sources have been attached onto a stand mounted behind the endoscope with the light directed into the endoscope. Mirror assemblies can also be mounted to the stand to allow for self-examination. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,516 issued to C. B. Strauch on Jan. 29, 1963. The light source and mirror assembly mounted behind the endoscope is particularly suited for self-examination but becomes an obstacle for a doctor or a second person to view directly into the endoscope.
Endoscopes provided for use by a doctor or second person have a sleeve member attached to an inner wall of the endoscope to mount a high intensity halogen bulb which is powered through a flexible power cord operably connected to a remote medical battery pack. Alternatively, the bulb can be replaced with a fiber optic tube which transmits light from a remote powered light source.
What is needed is a cordless endoscope having a sterilized, self-contained light assembly mountable within the endoscope. Further what is needed is a sterilized examination kit containing a sterilized speculum and a sterilized light source that can be assembled together without the need for wires or other connections to a remote power source.